Hermione odia a Ron
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Ya está. Después de tantos gritos, peleas, enfados interminables y, especialmente, una conversación con Ron... Hermione lo tiene claro. Odia a Ron de una manera inimaginable.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, si no… Sería rica, viviría en Londres (o alrededores) y tendría una vida más _"chachi"_ que la mía xD

No recuerdo exactamente de dónde salió esto, sólo que hace años que está escrito y tenía ganas de subir algo, así que… le tocó a este oneshoot. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Summary:** _Ya está. Después de tantos gritos, peleas, enfados interminables y, especialmente, una conversación con Ron... Hermione lo tiene claro. Odia a Ron de una manera inimaginable._

* * *

_¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!_

¿Cómo puedo ser tan lista y tan tonta a veces? Se supone que yo debería saberlo todo... ¡Pero no! Siempre hay algo que se me escapa. Ron. Él. _Siempre_ él. En ocasiones tan predecible y en la mayoría tan... Impredecible. Es imposible saberlo todo de una persona que cambia de parecer cada cinco minutos, igualito que un niño de cinco años. Dios… Es que llega a ser tan desquiciantemente infantil...

¿Por qué no pueden salir las cosas como quiero? ¡La cuestión es fácil! ¡Incluso para él! Cada vez se lo pongo más fácil, pero parece ser demasiado tonto. ¡No se da cuenta de nada! ¿Tengo que colgarme un cartel en el cuello? De esos que tienen una flecha enorme, señalando mi cabeza. Y en la frente me escribo: _I love RON_.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Todo esto a que viene? ¿Por ese niño bobo y pelirrojo? ¡Qué tontería! Y, ¡cómo no! ¡La tontería se me ha ocurrido gracias al estúpido de Ron! ¿Por qué será?

Ron me vuelve tonta, por eso. Pero es porque me contagia toda su idiotez, no por eso que dicen:_ "el amor te vuelve tonta"_ ¡No, no! ¡Nada que ver! ¡Porque YO no estoy enamorada de NADIE! Y mucho menos de ese pelirrojo pecoso, asquerosamente irresistible y con unos intensos ojos azules en los que se perdería cualquiera... ¡Pero yo no! ¿Por qué? Porque soy inteligente, ¡por eso! Y sé que no estoy enamorada de Ron y que por mucho que lo parezca no me pierdo en su mirada... ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo iba a perderme yo en ese par de ojos dirigidos _única y exclusivamente_ a las chicas de curvas peligrosas? ¡Ja! Yo, una insufrible sabelotodo...

... _¡SabeloNADA!_

¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo concentrarse para estudiar teniendo esa mirada azul clavada en mí? En cada movimiento que hago cuando aparento estar concentrada, sus ojos se mueven siguiendo cada paso, sonriendo. _¿Estará intentando adivinar mis pasos y sonríe por que lo ha conseguido?_

Entonces es cuando busco disimuladamente a la chica más cercana a mí y encuentro a varias mirando a Ron... ¡Cómo no! _¡Ron y sus chicas!_ No me extrañaría que esa sonrisita estuviese dirigida a su _"club de fans"_ y no a mí... Realmente no me importa. Creo que estoy acostumbrada a esa faceta de ligón que le ha dado a mi amigo. Bueno, si se puede llamar así, porque en estos momentos me gustaría mandarle otro grupito de canarios a que le arranquen esos ojos azules que consiguen volverme _tonta_. No lo haría porque no soy tan cruel y mucho menos con él...

¿Para qué negarlo? Me encantaría que su sonrisa fuese para mí... Por eso, aunque lo haga fácil, siempre la tontería lo estropea todo. No es porque él sea taaaan tonto. Es porque me cambia el carácter cuando se acerca a mí, tan nervioso como siempre, así es fácil enrabiarle enseguida. Y no entiendo por qué. A ver, ¿por qué tendría que hacerme poner nerviosa a mí también? ¿Qué hará? _¿Se te escapa algún hechizo, Hermione?_ ¿Alguno que haga que las piernas te tiemblen, la mente se te nuble, los ojos se pierdan en miradas azules y el suelo parezca gelatina? Sería genial conocer ese hechizo, debilita mucho a tu contrincante. Lo sé. Por propia experiencia.

Pero ¿por qué seguir pensando en "_ese"_? Después de lo que ha hecho...

_* FLASH BACK *_

Ron y Hermione discutían por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts sin percatarse apenas de que habían perdido a Harry por el camino, más interesado en encontrar a una pelirroja que le salvase de las peleas de aquellos dos. Llevaban como media hora gritándose el uno al otro por cualquier tontería que ya ni siquiera recordaban, así que prefirieron callarse y seguir caminando. A los cinco minutos de riguroso silencio, Ron preguntó:

"Hermione, ¿se puede saber por qué siempre acabamos discutiendo?"

"¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Eres tú el que siempre se altera!"

"¡Porque me asustas con tus gritos!"

"¡Yo no grito!" Ron se la quedó mirando. Ella reaccionó. _Acababa de gritar..._

"Bueno pero... ¡Eres tú que me pones nerviosa! ¡Siempre tengo que estar detrás tuyo para que hagas las cosas!"

"Ah... Es decir, que según tú, todas las peleas vienen a que tú estás desviviéndote para que me vaya bien a mí y yo en cambio te hago creer que no te hago ni caso. Tú te lo crees, sin molestarte en preguntar primero si paso de ti o no, y finalmente te enfadas conmigo porque sí."

"¿Todo ese racionamiento lo has hecho tú solito?" preguntó Hermione, más sorprendida porque su amigo por un momento no pareciese tan despistado como aparentaba, que no realmente atenta a lo que había dicho.

"¡Ves como sí te hago caso!"

"Pues no lo parece..."

"Eso es lo que te hago creer para que sigas insistiéndome" sonrió maliciosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Ah, ¿te aprovechas de mí?" dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

"No, me aprovecho del tiempo que me dedicas" bromeó y se rió "Me gusta saber que estás pendiente de mí." Ante el último comentario, la castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Debo reconocer que a mí me gusta ayudarte. Entonces, resumiendo, en el fondo acabamos peleándonos porque... ¿Nos gusta?" Hermione arrugó la nariz, confundida por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

"Pues parece que sí. Raro pero... Bonito" el pelirrojo no sabía exactamente si "_bonito"_ le había salido porque era así en realidad, o por ver la cara que ponía Hermione cuando arrugaba la nariz "Supongo que es _nuestra rara forma_ de ser amigos."

"Como si cada vez que discutimos en realidad fuese nuestra manera de importarnos por el otro..." Ron rió.

"¡Claro! ¡Así no me extraña que nade entienda por qué discutimos! En el fondo somos originales, ¿no? Quiero decir, ellos dicen "_me importas"_ y nosotros "_te odio"_. Reconócelo, somos originales..."

"No creo que seamos los únicos que se _quieren_ así..."

"Bueno pero ¿qué importa el resto?" y como si eso lo resumiera todo, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que, por una vez, no tenía palabras para contradecirle.

En realidad, había sido divertido analizar su situación, además de revelador. De una vez por todas sus dudas estaban acabadas y el temor que tenían por las discusiones (ya que no sabían si discutían con cariño o porque en realidad se odiaban. Y si llegaban a odiarse... Eso les _aterraba_ a los dos) ya no existía. Ahora sabían a qué venían tantas peleas y tantos gritos. Y por supuesto que no iban a acabar ahí. _¡Ni mucho menos!_ A partir de ese momento seguirían discutiendo, pero sin saber si serían capaces de ocultar la sonrisa en sus caras, porque por cada grito era un "_me importas"_ y por cada pelea finalizada "_para que sepas que te quiero"_.

_* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *_

¿Cómo ha podido hacerme sufrir tantos años? Yo creyendo que me odiaba... Y en realidad no es verdad. Le importo. Y si cuento todas las peleas que hemos tenido... ¡Le importo demasiado!

_Y si... _

¡No! ¡Hermione, por favor! _¡Es Ron!_

Pero desde que he descubierto el verdadero motivo de nuestras peleas no puedo evitar que se asome esa sonrisa tonta entre mis labios. Así que, todos los malos momentos que he pasado preguntándome si en realidad me odiaba... Aquellas noches sin dormir, con el recuerdo de la última discusión siempre presente... ¡Han sido en vano! ¡Porque en realidad me quiere! Y mucho... _O eso parece..._

No le puedo echar la culpa. Porque aunque él no sepa por qué estoy tan pendiente de él siempre, por el momento es mejor dejarlo así. Mantendremos esta especie de código entre nosotros y _algún día_ dejaremos de usarlo.

De Ronald sólo me queda añadir que por el momento... ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!

_... Con todo mi corazón._

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

_No sé, a mí me gusta. No es de lo mejorcito que he escrito, ni de lo mejorcito que se puede encontrar en fanfiction, pero… Son Ron y Hermione, y con eso me basta. Ahora que ya he sacado a la luz mis "escritos oscuros" de hace años, ¿qué tal si me decís qué os ha parecido? Os lo agradecería, siempre son buenas las opiniones para mejorar :)_


End file.
